User talk:The Gates Assassin/Critical Hits
Rant here if you think I'm wrong #Opening paragraph needs to say "or if you troll RC". [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 20:02, 18 February 2008 (EST) #:WUTS TROLIN M8 — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:04, 18 February 2008 (EST) If you actually have a use for 16 critical strikes, then you are wrong. Unsuspecting Strike will be that much more deadly, along with a better duration for things like critical defenses and critical agility etc. but normally 16 critical strikes is just stupid. Invincible Rogue 12:53, 22 February 2008 (EST) :If you think about it, taking a superior is dealing more damage to yourself than to others.-- The Assassin 23:32, 22 February 2008 (EST) >100% is a mathematical impossibility. fail name.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 23:34, 22 February 2008 (EST) :Troll--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 23:34, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::Troll--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 23:34, 22 February 2008 (EST) :::...no duh. The Reason I call it that is because a lot of people think that if you stack criticals you get a number over 100%. Many would think it would cap...some are dumb enough to think that they have a 150% chance to critical. -- The Assassin 23:35, 22 February 2008 (EST) :You're fucking dumb dark >100% is possible. <3 — Skakid 09:48, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::Duh Dark... jeez... There can be 500% increases, etc... And the thing at the bottom needs to say that Scythes CAN be better than SoH/Conjure. ~~ 10:15, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::I meant with daggers...guess i should add that.-- The Assassin 18:37, 26 March 2008 (EDT) Meh, i believe its wrong or only 50% is right. Some Fails : 16% chance via Critical Strikes 19.2% chance via Scythe Mastery 37% chance via Way of the Assassin 35% chance via Way of the Master 16% chance via Critical Eye ___________________________________________ = 123,2% not 119.2%. Then why you calculate each skill possibility to fail. or Criticals works like Blocking? (checking first skill block chance then 2 etc etc..) Needs Moar Testing ;D Enar :Criticals do work similarly to blocking, because you can't get 100% chance to critical (except against kiters) through Critical hit percentage stacking, because the chances stack multiplicatively, and not additionally. Meaning, what you think would give you over 100% chance to critical, will be much less, and to test it, all you have to do is attack one of the dummies (or Master of Damage) until you don't land a critical hit (with your supposed 100% chance to critical). -Mike 15:47, 23 April 2008 (EDT) You can get a 100% chance to critical hit, using the fairly recently buffed skill "Go for the Eyes!". At 15 Command, it gives you a 100% chance to crit, no matter the other modifiers you will end up with 100%. Of course, above 15 command it gives you more than 100%! This actually won't work with the method listed on this page since an improper fraction doesn't have a complement, but obviously you should have effectively 100% chance to crit. 03:22, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Good thing that's not what this page is arguing against :P. It says you can't stack to get to 100%. The point of this anyway is that you shouldn't waste a bunch of skill slots and HP just to boost crit chance, since just one crit buff is sufficient, if needed at all, when you have 13-14 in Critical Strikes and 12-14 in the weapon attribute. Toraen talk 04:03, 10 July 2009 (UTC) rant of disagreement any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 12:43, 6 April 2008 (EDT) WTB the ability to use this. I want to try to get this on a talk page before you can... Justing6 20:22, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :Might also be worth noting that Way of the Assassin is a waste of an Elite when you're using anything other than daggers (because of Way of the Master), and even then, it still sucks. XD Also, there's nothing wrong with using Critical Eye with Way of the Master if you need the energy for that Dark Apostasy Scythe build. I usually don't play with anything more than 13 Critical Strikes (or 14 Dagger Mastery), but 14 is the breakpoint for Dark Apostasy. -Mike 20:46, 7 April 2008 (EDT) Thank You for showing guildwars nub-cakes 3rd grade math.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 21:42, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :It isn't hard (or very complicated) to calculate the critical hit rate percentage, but you still have to show people how it's done. -Mike 21:47, 7 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, some people think if you add the percentages you get your real chance.-- The Assassin 22:30, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :::You also forgot to mention that hits on fleeing targets give you auto crtical hits. Pluto 07:35, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I troll RC, and I thank you for for this nice article. Shido 16:22, 23 April 2008 (EDT) Template Need one!--Relyk 11:21, 8 April 2008 (EDT) : Like what? If you have ___ ___ and ___ in your skill bar, your build automatically fails, and you need to go to this page now for some help.-- The Assassin 14:07, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Like that? Critical Failure-- The Assassin 14:24, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :The header should be take people's attention, make it contrast with the pink background, people shouldn't know exactly what you're talking about, so make it more obscure. Link should be link. Something like: *There has been a Critical Failure *Either your build focuses on stacking Critical Hit percentages or you have demonstrated limited knowledge on Critical Hit mechanics. For your safety, please click on this link. --Relyk 11:52, 9 April 2008 (EDT) :Hows that?-- The Assassin 17:10, 9 April 2008 (EDT) ::Very nice, yellow captures their attention ^_^--Relyk 21:15, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::No, it needs more bright red and blue, it hurts the eyes. Plus, make it an animation with a lot of flashing between the two colours. THAT'LL capture their attention. -Mike 21:25, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::It needs a picture. Either of someone failing or a dagger.-- The Assassin 21:30, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Or someone failing with a dagger through their face. Also, someone hitting themselves with nun chucks in the balls could work, because that is a critical hit, afterall. -Mike 21:33, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Lol, brilliant. - Generic Wiki-er 20:54, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Not too sure about this... I tested this theory out, and with 15 in CS, 11 in Scythe Mastery and 8 in Shadow Arts, I'm obtaining critical hits an easy 95-98% of the time. VERY rarely do I not land a critical. Maybe someone else could test this out too? :Well, we know that with a supposed 100% chance to critical (if they stacked additionally), you cannot guarantee a critical hit every time. You'd have to count ever single critical hit over a couple minutes to prove that you had a 95-98% chance of getting one. -Mike 17:55, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::Well guess what, Charles Ensign did that, about 3000 sample attacks I iirc. With that many, he pretty much had it on the dot. Also, you have to understand probabily, which is how critical hits work. If you have a quarter, you have a 50% chance to get heads, but that doesn't mean you can't get heads 57 times in a row, it's not likely, but it can happen. Just like the chance for you to get a critical hit is about 75%, you could still get a critical hit the entire time, for the whole match. And that is a good thing, with a really high critical chance, you will deal more damage, but it's the Superiors vs Minors arguement. It isn't worth it. Sure you don't hit for as much as you would if you had 16 fire magic, but with all the downsides, it's better to take the slightly less damaging route than to hurt yourself more. ::With 50%, think of it like blocking. It's nearly impossible for a sin to get an entire combo out with a 50% chance to miss, because it is possible to get ALL of your attacks blocked, however it is also possible to get only one or two blocked. Even though it is slightly based on luck, it is still very effective for staying alive. So this works just as well with critical hits. 50% chance is only slightly worse than a 75% chance to hit, but the downsides to getting the ability to have a 75% chance to critical is so much, it just plain isn't worth it. You would have to lose 2..3 slots, and possibly 35..75 health from the runes. Don't bother.-- The Assassin 22:09, 21 April 2008 (EDT) List of impacted builds Hit one, Build talk:A/R Keen Disruption haha, i luv the template!--Relyk 11:05, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :Build:A/W Mini Axe Spiker too. - Generic Wiki-er 00:53, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ... ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:01, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :Well, it doesn't mean they suck at math; they just don't understand how Critical Hits work, but that does sound cooler. =P -Mike 07:04, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::That's not what I was referring to. I was referring to "So the inverse of each number is if you put it over 100 and instead put the %chance to not get a critical hit in." The inverse of a number is 1 divided by that number, not the chance the event won't happen. So, "So Critical strikes would start as 13/100 and the inverse would be 87/100." The inverse of 13% = 1/0.13 = 7.69. 87% is the complement of 13%, not the inverse. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:50, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::....omg I troll on PvX to get away from math. Antiarchangel NO U 17:53, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::::You didn't have to make a tag just for that, you could have just changed "inverse" to "complement" on the page. Well, I fixed it anyway. >.> -Mike 18:20, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Had a feeling I had the wrong word in there.-- The Assassin 20:04, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Utility Discuss vulnerability to blocking, blind, etc. -- Armond Warblade 03:00, 25 April 2008 (EDT) This kinda went out the window eh? -- 02:16, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :Yup, this whole thing is flawed cause IAS ownz Frosty No U! 02:28, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::Way of the Assassin was my favourite Sin Elite when I was a nub, but now it's actually good (for PvP). XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:46, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::It's still stupid to take WotM AND WotA but now it's WotM that should be shelved for PvP. - 09:50, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Finally people are starting to agree with what i've been shouting since yesterday ffs QQ 09:57, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::You still need a long-lasting enchantment, and WotM is probably one of the best choices. Critical Defenses (or Shroud of Distress, but CD>Shroud), Sharpen Daggers, Way of Perfection and Aura of Thorns. Everything else takes attribute investment, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:04, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::No you don't... It works w/o an enchant. 10:06, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::You only need a long-lasting enchantment if you're using a build that wants an enchantment. Which so far I've only seen on your scythe build. The spear, daggers, and axe stuff that's been posted doesn't need a long lasting enchantment for anything. - 10:08, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::That's exactly what I meant; Mystic and Crippling are much more effective with more enchantments. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 10:09, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::That's one build. In general WotM+WotA is redundant now still redundant. - 10:16, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I really don't get why that's in the main bar. It's totally unneeded.-- The Gates Assassin 10:18, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: A 9 dmg difference is hardly "much more effective" to me, tbh. Though you're right on the cripple, it still outlasts it's recharge with just one enchant. 10:19, 8 August 2008 (EDT)